


in all worlds

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cloud wishes he got a restraining order, Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Possessive Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth is kinda soft, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sephiroth will follow Cloud to the end of every universe.Crack/Smash Brothers Universe.
Relationships: Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 27
Kudos: 247
Collections: Anonymous





	in all worlds

Finally.

Sephiroth slashed his way through dimensions just to find him. He was not _obsessed_ , no—just very thorough on his promises. And he would not remain a memory. If it was the last thing he did, he had to make his presence known, just to see that irritable blond bitch scowl one more time.

It had taken a long time to find him. Five years, in fact. From within, he knows that it’s finally the right universe. Senses it.

Cloud is here, somewhere.

“You cannot hide from me,” he announces to no one in particular. As he trudges across the field, the scenery keeps changing randomly. Distressingly, he’s able to manipulate things in this world, but only to a limited degree.

Sensing someone approach from behind, Sephiroth levels Masamune over his shoulder.

“Cloud?” His eyes widen in confusion.

Blinking at him with large, guileless blue eyes, his archenemy comes closer. He’s barely a foot tall. “Poyo?”

“What…what enchantment is this?” It’s undoubtedly Cloud—who else would have that stupid hair, that unnecessarily wide sword? But instead of a short human, Cloud is a round, pink…sphere, of some sort.

“Poyo,” Cloud says.

Frustrated, Sephiroth sighs and lets Masamune vanish from his grip. “You don’t have to go to such lengths to avoid me, Cloud. I would know you, no matter what form you take.”

“Poyo!”

“That’s not helping,” he glares. Some status effect, something like a Touch Me, perhaps? Unfamiliar with this universe, he doesn’t know how to cure it. There’s something else that is amiss, too. There isn’t that … connection, between them. It’s unsettling. He can sense Cloud’s fury, but none of it in that dumb pink face staring back at him.

Cloud toddles up to him, tugs on the hem of his coat. “Poyo?”

Pityingly, he picks him up by the cheeks. As much as he hates to admit it, Cloud is—was—a fine warrior. The only one that ever managed to defeat him, if only temporarily. “Is this what you are reduced to in this world? You poor fool.”

“YAAHH-EH!!” As if triggered by the insult, Cloud strikes back with a blade. It catches him by surprise, but it’s only a scratch.

“Stubborn as ever. I will not fight you in such a state. You need my help.” He then tucks Cloud under one arm and hugs him close to his chest, while another _Poyo_ chirps out.

“Yes, Poyo,” he mutters distractedly. Surely the others might be aware of Cloud’s affliction and may be able to provide some sort of cure? Although it pains him to ask for help, it’s more painful to see his dear nemesis like this. The chubby, squishy mass against him starts to squirm in protest as he begins walking.

Stroking the blond spikes, and keeping his grip firm, he speaks more gently. “I’ve told you before, Cloud. You belong at my side. Look at what running away has gotten you. Now, come with me.”

A familiar, snappish voice sounds from behind him. “I’m not running away.”

Oh. _Oh._ Yes, that is the source of the anger. A smile curls onto his lips at the sight of Cloud, his Cloud, in the flesh.

“Of course you are. Look how far I’ve had to chase you.”

Only Cloud could gaze at him with such delicious rage. Clutching his blade more tightly, teeth gritted together, the hatred surrounds his rival like a halo.

Sephiroth is about to launch into a whole speech about giving despair, but abruptly, he realizes that he’s still hugging a tiny pink Cloud-ball, which gives him pause. “So then...who is this, by the way?”

Cloud sneers. “Someone you’ve underestimated, just like me.” Giving a small nod to the creature, it appears to respond with an affirmative _Poyo_ before wiggling out of Sephiroth’s grasp.

The pink creature casts off the golden hair with a bright light, and then opens its mouth _wide_. Before he knows it, Sephiroth is sucked into a terrible black abyss, a thousand times worse than the void of the Lifestream, for what feels like an eternity. It’s torture. Terrifying, and he’s known all kinds of terror.

When he’s spit back out, a tiny pink version of himself stands poised to fight, brandishing a katana of its own.

“Fuck,” is all he can manage to say.

**Author's Note:**

> just felt like writing something stupid okay ;_;
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Other stories.](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=creators%3A+anonymous+summary%3Akbd&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Compilation+of+Final+Fantasy+VII)


End file.
